


Fears

by Ashen_Demon



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: And Byleth doesn't get paid enough to deal with this twice, Blue Lions Route spoilers, She's just voicing her thoughts and Byleths, Sothis is here, Time shenanigans are a pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-09 23:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20125261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashen_Demon/pseuds/Ashen_Demon
Summary: The terrifying, unbothered mercenary does have their fears, they're just unusual without the context they have.





	Fears

“So Professor, on the topic of getting to know each other better… Do you have any fears? You always seem so calm and in control of the situation. I know I still have much to learn, but I’m curious if there’s something that gets under even your skin.”

**Yes. There is. You know there is.**

“...”

**You know you fear something. In fact, you fear several things. However, there is one above all else. It can bring about your worst fear.**

“Ah, I’m sorry Professor, perhaps that was a bit too personal… I shouldn’t have-”

**Tell him Byleth. He has trusted you and you know you trust him. Tell him.**

“No… It’s fine. I’m just not quite sure how to explain it… But… I fear the edge of dawn, Dimitri.”

**Of course you do. Both sides of time are revealed to you, and you alone. Of course you fear the edge of dawn when you know what it can bring. Isn’t that right Byleth?**

“The edge of dawn…?”

**… Do either of us know why we’re back here? As nice as it is to see Dimitri as he used to be… Weren’t you in the middle of a war? I can still see the eyepatch on him… The hatred in his glare… I guess you don’t want to remember that right now, do you?**

“... Yes. I fear it as it can bring about everything else I fear… But there is more than one way to interpret what “the edge of dawn” means.”

**The dawn of a new morning, set to tell you the fortunes and misfortunes of the day… The dawn of battle, from it’s edge you can see your chances from the numbers you face… The dawn of war, of horrors and loss yet to be… The dawn of a new era, the chance to change, for better or for worse. We were just standing on the edge of it… Did we die? Are we back here because we failed?... I can’t remember…**

“... Explain please.”

**Dimitri has yet to learn fear of what dawn brings. Then again, that will never be his fear. That fear is yours and yours alone. You who bears the ability to watch death and change the past so it never comes to pass… The fear of dawn is only yours because only you will know the horror it brings.**

“... I fear the edge of dawn, a new day, a new era. Every new day brings a new problem, a new fight… And with how everything has been… I’m almost sure I will live to see a war to bring about a new era. I fear it with all that I am because I can’t be sure I can protect everyone I care for.”

**No. You’re not almost sure. You are sure. We both know what will come even if we can’t remember every step to get there or what happens… But I suppose you can’t tell Dimitri that, can you Byleth?**

“... I suppose that is something to fear when you put it that way… I’m sorry for prying Professor, I suppose that was a bit personal.”

**So is everything Dimitri has admitted to. Everything he will admit to… You know, I’m almost glad that it’s you who has to deal with all of this. I don’t think I could handle everyone’s problems and still command them properly in battle. Then again, that may just be because I am a bit lacking when it comes to understanding mortals… And I can’t predict quite as much in battle as you can I suppose…**

“You’ve talked about plenty of your own experiences and emotions. It’s only right that I should share my own. If I didn’t want to tell you, I would have just left it alone when you first went to apologize. There is no need to worry Dimitri.”

**Rhea did well placing you here, even if her goal in it was less than ideal… Was it a selfish wish? I can’t remember why she has you here. I know we learned it at some point… This is quite irritating. Both sides of time should be shown to us, shown to you, yet some sort of case of amnesia keeps us from seeing it all. I want to know why we’re back here.**

“Hm… Well, if that’s the case, perhaps I’ll tell you a fear of my own?”

**Have you learned this before? I don’t think you have. This conversation is not familiar to either of us… What did you do that brought this about? Perhaps you’re being more open this time? I can’t tell…**

“I won’t force you to say anything if you don’t want to, but if you want it off your chest, I will listen.”

**You want to know. You should tell him you want to get to know him better. You only have so much time before everything becomes uncertain. You should try to get to know him as well as you can. You never know if that might save him one day.**

“... I fear not being strong enough. It’s silly, I know and you’ve probably heard that fear time and time again… But I mean it. I fear not being strong enough to protect the innocent, to avenge the fallen. It never gets easy fighting… But I want to be alive and strong enough to protect the ones I care for and finally put those I’ve lost to rest.”

**… How soon you’ll forget part of that fear Dimitri. Perhaps all of it. A new fear, a new hatred pushing you forth as if there was never anything else to you. As if you never cared for anyone living and would throw away their lives and your own in a foolhardy attempt at revenge. I pray you remember this fear one day… Byleth, I know I have no need to ask you this as I believe it’s your heart that makes me want to request this of you but… Stay beside him as long as you can. If you think there’s any chance to return him to how he was after the war dawns, stay with him and bring him back. For his sake, for his friends, for Fódlan… For yourself. Bring him back.**

“... That fear is never foolish. Wanting to be strong enough to protect others is never foolish. It’s why I teach all on you, so you can be strong enough to survive and protect the innocent, your loved ones. I would do the sa-... I do do the same. I do it every fight we have.”

**Strange how little time it took for all of these children to get you attached to them... Then again, they aren’t really “children”, now are they? And they really won’t be soon enough no matter how similar they may be... And perhaps it really isn’t strange how quickly they convinced you to get attached. They’re the ones you actually got to know outside of your own father. They’ve been nothing but kind and eager to work with you and you’ve been an important part of their lives. Getting to know them, their likes, dislikes, dreams, aspirations, making sure they stay safe and healthy… And they’ve paid close attention to you too. Checking on you when you overwork yourself, trusting that you know how to handle any situation and will cover them if they need to retreat, that you’ll help them achieve their goals and listen to their wants or steer them on a good path. Of course you’re attached.**

“... It’s comforting to hear you say that. Though, I’m sorry we tend to worry you. I know you try to protect us. It just… Slips our minds. We’re trying to secure the battle and trying not to die, you’re doing that and trying to make sure nothing too serious happens to us. I’m sorry we aren’t always as careful as we could be.”

**Of course they worry you. Who knows what will happen to them! You’ve seen them get stabbed time and time again or contorted by magic. You’ve been on the receiving end for them more times than I can count just this time around, nevermind the times we can’t hope to remember. You’ve used that gift I gave you well. You’ve even saved them from that Death Knight. I hope you’ll have mastered it by time things truly get rough.**

“I knew you’d all be worrying me the moment I got to know you. I’m not bothered by it, especially since it’ll never stop. I’ll always worry for all of you, that’s all there is to it. It’s the price that comes with care, isn’t it?”

**Yes… Maddening, isn’t it? To always worry about those you care for… But the happiness of seeing them grow, of keeping them safe… The happiness that comes with their joy… It is unrivaled, isn’t it?... No need to respond. I know your heart as if it were my own. You know that.**

“I… I suppose it is… In any case, Professor, I’m sorry to have distracted you from your work for so long. I’d love to chat again when you have more time.”

**Is there ever enough time…? I suppose if you all make it through, there will be… But will Dimitri be Dimitri anymore?... Eh? Why do I feel so… Oh, that’s not me, it’s you. Is it because of those ideas? I suppose they are a bit depressing… We can talk about them some other time.**

“Do try to rest, won’t you? You stay up too late studying. I fear it will impact your health soon.”

**You fear it because you know it will. Try not to appear as a fortune teller however. Who knows how many students will run up to you about it if gossip spreads.**

“Heh. I’ll try my best Professor.”

**… Keep an eye on him in the days to come, won’t you? I feel as if he’s worrying both of us far more than he should with that glimpse of who he will become… But that is not now. You have your work to do and I… Feel… So tired...**


End file.
